


Of Alcohol and Sushi

by Koichiko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koichiko/pseuds/Koichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Nino can stand a lot.<br/>He can stand Aiba and Ohno being drunk of their asses and dancing and maybe even the stripping.<br/>But Nino is absolutely NOT okay with Ohno looking at Aiba like he wants to eat him. Him and not Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alcohol and Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) First story posted here, has already found its place in my livejournal personal-writing-stuff-comm ;D  
> This was a contest by arashicrackaday, during with theproudpenguin assigned me a random Shukudai-screencap (sadly can't be shown here) and I had to write a short fic about it.  
> So here it is.

Nino could handle a lot.

Really, he could. He had survived growing up with Aiba somehow, he could go days without sleeping or eating and although he hated it more than anything, he could even listen to Sho whine (sorry, talk) about the current economic crisis.

What he couldn't handle though was Ohno and Aiba, piss-drunk and ready to just pass out on the pavement. And it being his job to get them home somehow.

Despite it being the middle of September, Aiba had removed his shirt, complaining in between hiccups and giggles that he was way too hot and was now swaying dangerously while clinging to Ohno's shoulders from behind.

Ohno on the other hand had obviously forgotten who he was and was no insisting that his name was really "Samcury" (which sounded very much like "SamCURRY") and from what Nino understood was a mixture of his okama-persona "Sammy" and "Freddy Mercury".

Nino sighed frustrated and kept walking on behind those two idiots, making sure they stayed out of the way of on-coming traffic and murmuring murderous curses under his breath. They had gone out with some of their staff-members and had met a large group of comedians and actors whom they knew pretty well and after only a short time almost everyone had been drunk or on a good way to being so.

Nino knew he should just have gone home! He didn't enjoy alcohol as much as the rest of them because he didn't quite have the adequate tolerance necessary (or at least recommended) for the consumption of vast amounts of alcohol and also because he hated making an idiot out of himself while being smashed out of his mind.

So in the end their group had decided that since he was the only other Arashi member around, it was his duty to bring those two knuckleheads home. Which unfortunally was not even close to where they had been drinking and since Nino was tired and lazy and just all-around not happy with the situation, he decided that Aiba and Ohno would have to sleep on his hard living-room floor for the right. Or in his 2m² big bathtub, their choice. He figured that was an adequate punishment for being stuck with them and their idiotic giggling for the night.

“Nino-chan is sooo nice for getting us home” Aiba drawled, putting a heavy arm around Nino’s shoulders. Ohno giggled, coming closer and squeaking in a high-pitched voice “Suuuu~ch a gentleman!”

Aiba burst into laughter and Nino rolled his eyes.

Arriving at the apartment proved to be manageable. Nino kept Aiba from a head-on coalition with a delivery-guy by pulling him back by his belt while Ohno standing next to him, breathless and bend over from laughing so hard.

Getting into the complex was okay too because the portiere for the night decided to ignore the ruckus Nino's two bandmates where making while trying to get into the elevator (which apparently was trying to eat them, according to Aiba's accounts) in favor of Nino promising him he'd get an autograph for his daughter from Aiba tomorrow.

 

Finally in the apartment, Aiba immediately started looking through Nino's stuff to see if he had more alcohol while Ohno slumped down listless on Nino's couch, making his best okama-impersonation when ordering Aiba to get him something to eat too.

Aiba was laughing in his own unique way, squeaking “Ureshii” every now and then while making his way through Nino’s kitchen.

Ohno yelled “We are the champions” and Nino decided it was no use trying to make them calm down, no matter what the neighbors might say to him tomorrow.

 “Oh what the hell …” he groaned when he saw how Ohno had gotten rid of his own shirt and was doing his best to look super manly while pretending he had bushes worth of chest-hair, which made Aiba burst out into loud laughter. Nino didn’t see that anymore though because he had turned on his heels and was trying to make his way into his bedroom.

But then younger man felt someone hugging him from behind when he was two steps away from his bedroom door and before he could protest, he got dragged back to the couch.

 “I love you, Nino-chaaa~n!” someone sing-songed behind him happily.

It was only after Aiba had let him go that he noticed he was sitting next to Ohno who had stopped making obscene noises and was now giving his best air-guitar impression with an expression on his face that was perhaps trying to look cool and aloof and Rock Star-y, sipping from a can Aiba had apparentely passed him moments before.

Nino groaned. “Seriously, Aiba, put that bottle down. You guys can sleep here, I’m going to bed.”

Ohno made a tsk- sound but didn’t let go of his imaginary guitar and Aiba took a deep sip from one of the bottles Nino usually kept at the very bottom of his cupboard in case of an Need-to-get-drunk-right-now-emergency. It was whiskey and strong one, a bottle he had gotten from Sho for his birthday and which he actually had intended to keep closed until some celebratory occasion.

“I don’t wanna! But look, look at my awesome dance, Nino.”

Aiba laughed breathlessly, standing in front of the TV without his shirt off and performing a weird sort of hip-dance, his face read and looking a little ashamed but clearly enjoying himself terribly. He would have looked kind of sexy if it wasn’t for the fact that he was continuously giggling and that Ohno had started laughing uncontrollably at him, which in return only fueled Aiba on to move in tighter circles and made Ohno’s eyes water with laughter.

“Aiba-chan, that looks so stupid!!” Ohno burst out, almost rolling on the floor when Aiba pretended to be a burlesque dancer and started waving imaginary feathers around.

 He then tried to pull Nino of the couch and into his dance, but Nino pushed his hands to the side and got to his feet and into the kitchen.  The youngest of the three suspected that it was going to take a while for those two idiots to come down from their alcohol-induced high and he needed some water to get rid of his headache before that.

As Nino came back into the room, he saw how Aiba had stopped dancing and was instead undressing himself even further (“I’m am SO hot!”), apparently forgetting there were other people in the room, and Nino just couldn’t help but snort and look at him a little disgustedly when he sat down on his couch again, because this was his apartment and Aiba was sure as hell not going to sleep naked in it. Which meant that he would have to convince a completely wasted Aiba Masaki, who was now naked to his boxers, to put his clothes back on and in Nino’s experience that wasn’t the way Aiba worked. Getting him out of his clothes was never really a hard task, but into them … Nino shook his head in irritation and the old frustration came back too when he thought of the wonderful bed he could be sleeping in right now.

Distractedly, Nino noticed how Ohno was momentarily concentrating on his air-guitar again until Aiba started to sing an old enka song at the top of his lungs and Ohno joined him, rapidly jumping of the couch in excitement as he recognized the song. They sang the song loudly and enthusiastically while starting to dance together and having a ridiculous conversation Nino couldn’t understand at all, moving their hips in funny-looking twists and turns and Nino sat down on the couch again, rubbing his forehead.

It was only when Aiba started to get rid of his boxers (“Look, Riida, look!”) that Nino yelled a determined “Stop!”, by that point not even caring anymore about what his neighbors could be thinking of all the noise.

Aiba and Ohno looked up from where Ohno had been starring at Aiba’s boxers intensely and now Nino was not only irritated, now he was pissed.

“You!” He pointed at Aiba, grabbing Ohno’s arm at the same time. “You sleep on the couch. Now!”

The last thing he saw was Aiba’s still grinning but confused face before he slammed the door shut between them. Nino then proceeded to push Ohno further into his room, maybe to ensure that Ohno wouldn’t just quickly walk past him and back out into the living-room, locking the door tightly behind them.

Yes, Nino could stand a lot.

He could stand Sho costing them the victory on VS Arashi a lot. He could stand MatsuJun’s glares when he didn’t care to pay attention to their producers in favor of a new game. He could stand Aiba being drunk and dancing and maybe even the stripping.

But Nino most definitely could not stand the bright hunger that had suddenly started shining in Ohno’s alcohol-clouded eyes as if what was between Aiba’s thighs was the only thing he wanted in the whole world. He couldn’t stand that Aiba had been too drunk to notice or care that it was Ohno, the guy Nino had very clearly obsessive feelings about, who had suddenly looked at the tall man as if the only thing he wanted was to fuck him into the cushions of the sofa.

Nino would absolutely not stand for that.

It was only after he had locked the door that Nino got suddenly reminded of his piercing headache and realized that his heart was pounding painfully against his chest. He would never admit it, but his hands were shaking and he didn’t want to think, he really didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t been there …

With a gruesome irony he suddenly wished he had the bottle of whiskey Aiba had opened earlier.

Ohno only stood there, near Nino’s tiny bed, confusion on his face as his clouded brain tried to catch up to the situation.

“Nino?” he asked lowly when he finally got out of his dizziness. But Nino didn’t look at him, he had his face in his hands, eyes closed, trying to think of anything but the ache slowly creeping through his head or Ohno’s face just a few tiny moments earlier, so obviously wanting to get into Aiba’s pants.

From the other side of the door the younger man could hear how Aiba was still silently singing the same song as before, but he could also hear the ruffling of blankets and he was relieved when the singing stopped a few moments later. Ohno was still standing there, understanding even in his haze that he had done something that had deeply upset Nino, even though he really couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Nino?” he tried again, this time stepping slightly forward. The other man grunted at him, making Ohno stop dead in his tracks.

“Nino,” Ohno started again, a miserable expression on his face “… I’m hungry.”

The younger man’s face lurked in between his fingers, his face scrunched in irritation. Ohno really wasn’t getting the situation, was he?

“I’m hungry …” the older man kept on complaining and Nino snorted.

“Just go to bed, Riida” was all that came out of his mouth and all he really wanted to say at Ohno in this situation.

“But I’m hungry and you pulled me away from the sushi!”

Ohno’s voice was a drunken slur and terribly annoying in Nino’s ears but it nevertheless caught his attention.  
“Sushi?” Nino pulled his face from his hands and looked at the other man confusedly. Sure, Ohno got distracted and spacey when drunk, he confused facts and people, but he had never hallucinated before. Ohno only nodded, a little restless on his feet because he was really, really hungry.

When no other explanation seemed to come over his lips, Nino breathed in deeply, trying to calm his limited patience and asked again, this time with a voice so tight that even drunk!Ohno knew it was time for some answers.

“The sushi Aiba wanted to show me. He said they only got it this morning and he was so excited, we totally forgot about it when we were out though …”

Ohno didn’t make any sense and Nino blinked.

Sushi? Aiba? … and then something connected and Nino’s eyes went wide. He didn’t …?

Without thinking twice Nino pulled the door open hastily and walked over to the couch where Aiba was snoring happily already, pulling away one of the blankets and looking at his crotch without shame. What he saw made him laugh out loud and Aiba stirred in his sleep, a smile appearing on his face.

The boxers with the sushi-logo in front of a Japanese flag where standing brightly against his creamy skin and Nino couldn’t help the bursts of laughter bubbling out of him. For the first time during this evening, a grin appeared on his face and he was actually feeling pretty good now, maybe because of the fact that Ohno was still probably more interested in getting into Nino’s pants than Aiba’s or maybe because Nino was apparently not able to distinguish the sexual kind of hunger from the real kind.

Again, Nino looked at the boxers, grinning even wider.

Aiba had seen the boxers with the caricatures of gourmet food from different countries in an American advertisement on the internet a few weeks back and became obsessed with finding them somewhere to buy (“I want the sushi one!! I’m Japanese, so I want the sushi! If I take the hamburgers, everyone will believe I’m American!”, Aiba’s logic being flawless as always). Nino suddenly also remembered an overly excited Masaki running happily around the greenroom a few days back, telling everyone and his mother that he had finally found a distributor in Japan. Obviously, Nino had pretty much ignored him at the time because … well, it was underwear, not a solution to world hunger (although Aiba sure made it sound like it).

Only Masaki Aiba would be that happy over boxer-shorts.

Ohno came walking into the room behind him, giggling too for reasons unknown. Nino looked at him sheepishly, suddenly hating himself a little for being stupidly jealous and his obsession with Ohno getting the best of him.

He looked back at Aiba apologetically as he dragged Ohno to the kitchen. And when Ohno’s stomach was full with something Nino had improvised (really, it couldn’t have been good given that all he had in the fridge was eggs, mustard and tofu, but not only was Ohno drunk, he also had famously impaired taste-buds, so he ate happily grinning and didn’t complain even once), he pushed Ohno into his tiny bed and plastered himself all over him, finding that the evening had ended on a far better note than it had started out with.


End file.
